Dead to the World?
by cooldud407
Summary: Kairi appears out of no where in front of Sora. But instead of being over joyed she stands there. Her eyes dead to the world. And as soon as she came she was gone. What is wrong with Kairi? Besides having to worry about Kairi Sora also has a new threat ah


Characters so far: Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and Riku

Plot: not to sure right now.. lettin it flow to me.. This may end up bein a romantic one between Sora And Kair or Riku and Kairi.. Not too sure yet

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or places.

* * *

It was all over. No longer would Sora have to fight heartless for his life and his friends lives. The

final keyhole was locked and those creatures were locked away for good. No longer allowed to come in and torment Sora's life.

The end actually came in a surprise. For at least 2 years now Sora had been fighting those creatures. They just wouldnt go away.

No matter how many bosses or how many obstacles he over came they always just reappered. But, that all came to an end that nite.All was calm.

One of those eerie calms where you think something must be up because the world isnt meant to be this calm and silent.

Sora stands there taking his watch shift for the night.

The attacks have been so constant it's not safe to all sleep at once so Sora, Donald, and Goofy each take turns at watch.

Sora volunteered to take all three watches. But the other two wouldnt have it.

Sheesh who wouldve thought a talking duck and dog could be so pushy? Sora thought to himself.

So there he sat looking out into the calm blackness that was surrounding the world outside of their camp.

Even though he was only doing one shift Sora would be up for all of em. After what had transpired the other day.

FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY

"Kairi?" Sora asks with a stunned look on his face. Something was different about her though.

She wasnt the same Kairi before when they were all on the Island. Her eyes. Her eyes were.. dead.

No emotion showed in them. No recollection of knowing Sora. Nothing was in those eyes. No.

They werent eyes anymore. Shells is what they were. Shells that covered her true eyes. The eyes that showed emoton and always shone even in the darkest nite.

She just stood there. Like she had never met Sora before in her life. The pink roses bloomed around her.

They were in the garden of the Queen. From Alice in Wonderland that is. Goofy and Donald had gone to see if they could reason with that bat of a queen to give them information.. like that was going to happen.

But, try they would fir they were as determined to find their King as Sora his friends. He had seen Riku at the Colleseum tournament. He unsurprisingly was doing fine.

Had his own blade. A menacing black blade with a purple handle and red tip. And he knew how to use it.

Sora figured that Riku would take it all with strides, but the biggest shock to Sora was that when he invited Riku to come along he declined.

Said he had his own destiny to fullfill and right now it wasnt with Sora.

But Kairi was different. Sora hadnt seen or heard of anything of her. She seemed to just be non-existent.

Except now right in front of Sora was his one.. his only Kairi. Although nothing ever happened between them.

Sora knew she would be his one and only love for life. She had just appeared out of no where. eyes as blank as paper. Something was wring. SOra just knew it. This wasnt Kairi.

"Kairi?" he asked. Still in disbelief. she just looked at him with a blank expression. "Kairi are you ok? Ive missed you so much! Kairi? Kairi? KAIRI!" Just as soon as she had come she vanished.

"Hey Sora we just got back from seein the.. Sora is something wrong?" Goofy questioned

END FLASH BACK

Why had she just left like that? Sora thought to himself. Those eyes. Those unhuman eyes were imprinted into his brain.

Why did she act liek she didnt even know me? Why was she so emotionless? Where'd she go? All thesequestions Sora couldnt help but ask over and over again.

Little did poor Sora know that that event yesterday was the start of somehting much bigger. Much more painful than anything he's ever gone through before. He just stared into the nite looking off into the middle of no where.

Just into darkness thinking. Trying to figure ou what was wrong with Kairi.

A blast sounded in the distance. Not too far from where Goofy, Donald, and Sora had camped for the night was a little vilalge called Starbreeze.

And, that explosion could only mean one thing. Trouble, which may lead to some more information on Kairi.

" DONAlD GOOFY," Sora shouted "WAKE UP!" They were up in a start. Sleep still very apparent in their eyes.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked in a groggy voice.

"Trouble up in the village up there, we have to hurry!" Once they heard the word trouble they were immediatley awake, and off they were headed to the village.

* * *

Ok so there you have it!! I want to see what all you lvoely ppl think of it before i continue. .any ideas or tips let me know.. and sry if there's mistakes. .tell me and ill fix em. .grammer never was a strong point of mine.. lol

So read and tel lme what you think and be honest )


End file.
